Enemy AI
Destroyable Enemies* Bob-omb* If it sees you, it will light its fuse and follow you around until it explodes. Either get them to chase you, or pick them up from behind and throw them. Each yields one coin, but be sure to keep a safe distance until they explode. Bob-ombs will always respawn, but will not yield more than one coin. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield, Shifting Sand Land, Tall, Tall Mountain, Tick Tock Clock, Rainbow Ride, Bowser in the Fire Sea, Bowser in the Sky, Bowser in the Dark World, Whomp's Fortress, Big Boo's Haunt, Dire, Dire, Docks, Hazy Maze Cave, Cool, Cool, Mountain, Snowman's Land Boo* White, chubby ghosts. If you make eye contact, they will disappear revealing what they give when defeated. Be sure to attack them from behind by punching or ground-pounding them. Jumping on them normally will not destroy them. Each ghost yields a blue coin, though the ones in the courtyard contain only a yellow coin not including the one that gives entrance to Big Boos Haunt. Appearances in the Game: Big Boo's Haunt, Big Boo Battle Bookends* A large living book with sharp teeth that disguises itself as a regular book until you get too close. The best way to attack them is to wait for them to come out, then punch them just as they are about to hit you. Each yields a blue coin. Appearances in the Game: Big Boo's Haunt Bully* These enemies have black bodies and yellow horns. They will push you around, so be careful! Punch them into the lava to defeat them. Appearances in the Game: Lethal Lava Land, Bowser in the Fire Sea, Chief Chilly Challenge, Bob-omb Battlefield, Chuckya* They are purple, and wear boxing gloves. If you get close to one, it'll pick you up, and toss you! So the only way to defeat this enemy is to go behind it and lift it. Appearances in the Game: The Secret of Battle Fort, Wet-Dry World, Tall, Tall Mountain, Tiny-Huge Island, Rainbow Ride, Bowser in the Sky Fire Guy* A Shy Guy with a propeller on its head. They either ram into you, or shoot fire at you! Use any attack against one. Jumping on them makes you spin jump. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island, Shifting Sand Land,Snowman's Land Goomba* Walking things that look like mushrooms. Jumping on them, punching them, ground-pounding them, or any other attack will kill them. Each yields one coin upon destruction. Goombas will not respawn if you grab their coin. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield, Tall, Tall Mountain, Jolly Roger Bay, Tiny-Huge Island and Others Grand Goomba* A larger version of a Goomba. They deal a bit more damage that a regular Goomba. Gives a Coin if jumped on, but if you ground pound one, you'll get a Blue Coin! Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Micro-Goomba* A tiny Goomba! They can't hurt you, but then can push you a little bit. Jump right on it to get a coin. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Jumping Snowman* Two jumping snowmen can be found in Cool Cool Mountain. In Super Mario 64, they can be defeated by having one look at Mario and running around the Snowman. Eventually, the Snowman will become dizzy and fall over (melt). However, in the remake, Yoshi's egg would defeat it and reveal 3 yellow coins. Appearances in the Game: Cool, Cool Mountain Killer Chair* Killer Chairs are small wooden chairs that float up before hurling themselves at you. There are only two in the game, and while they can be defeated with a kick, they don't give you anything in return. Best to avoid these. Appearances in the Game: Super Mario 64/Big Boo's Haunt Koopa Troopa* A bipedal turtle. Destroying him (with any attack) removes his shell and reveals an embarrassing pair of pink boxers. His shell, once removed, can be surfed upon like a skateboard. Destroying the Koopa earns you a blue coin, but if you leave him shell-less for a while, he'll respawn a new one. Koopas will not respawn once you grab their blue coin. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield, Shifting Sand Land (Shell only), Jolly Roger Bay (His shell Only), Lethal Lava Land (Shell only), Tiny-Huge Island, Snowman's Land (Shell only) Micro Koopa Troopa* A smaller version of a Koopa Troopa! It can't hurt you, just get your jump right to get its Blue Coin. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Lakitu* These can be a bit annoying. They throw Spiny Eggs at you! Use any attacks to defeat it. Appearances in the Game: Tall, Tall Mountain, Tiny-Huge Island, Rainbow Ride Moneybags* It first appears as a regular Coin, but unlike regular coins they cast a shadow and hover higher in the air. When you try to collect it, it will change back to its real appearance! Once it changes to its real form, it jumps around until it returns to looking like a coin. It can be quite annoying to chase, but it can be easily defeated. It drops 6 coins when defeated. Appearances in the Game: Snowman's Land Mr. Blizzard* Sometimes you will encounter snowmen who pop out the ground and throw snowballs at you. To destroy them, run around them in circles until they fall over. You will yield three yellow coins by doing this. Appearances in the Game: Cool, Cool Mountain, Snowman's Land, Chief Chilly Challenge Mr. I* A big eye, just run around it to defeat it. Occasionally shoots out weird bursts of white stuff that damages you. Nothing too special here then. Appearances in the Game: Big Boo's Haunt, Lethal Lava Land, Hazy Maze Cave Piranha Plant* A man-eating plant that is usually found sleeping, but becomes violent once awakened. Killing this little weed earns you a blue coin. To kill it, walk SLOWLY up to it, then punch it. If you get too close, you will hit it, waking it up. Appearances in the Game: Whomp's Fortress, Bowser in the Sky, Tiny-Huge Island, Goomboss Battle, Sunshine Isles Pokey* These are orange with spikes on it, and it moves slowly towards you if you're near one. Use any attack against its head to get a Blue Coin (hitting its body will make it shorter, but it will continue to grow back until the head gets killed). Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land Scuttlebug* A large cartoon-like spider, which resembles a four-legged marble. Pretty much any attack will get three coins out of this guy. Appearances in the Game: Hazy Maze Cave, Big Boo's Haunt Skeeter* A spider capable of land and water terrain. They can be killed by basic attacks or by jumping on them. They will skim across the water and attempt to ram Mario, or walk around aimlessly on land. They yield three coins when destroyed. Appearances in the Game: Dire, Dire Docks, Wet-Dry World Snufit* A flying, masked creature with a cannon for a mouth. He will fire round bullets at you, but is easily killed on contact. Each Snufit will yield two yellow coins. Appearances in the Game: Hazy Maze Cave, Cavern of the Metal Cap Spindrifts* Spindrifts are flowers with pink petals. Jump on one to get three coins and spin in the air (like Fire Guys make Mario do). Appearances in the Game: Cool, Cool Mountain, Snowman's Land Swooper* A purple bat. Beat it with any attack. Appearances in the Game: Hazy Maze Cave Venus Fire Trap* A type of piranha plant that shoots fire. Punch it to earn one coin. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island, Bowser in the Sky Big Venus Fire Trap* Identical to the normal Venus Fire Trap, but much larger. Defeat them with one punch to earn two coins. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Whomp* A large, gray, angry piece of cement. He will attempt to flatten you with his body, which can squish you quite easily. Run through his legs as soon as he jumps. When he lands on the ground, jump on his back. You can generate up to five coins by jumping continuously on his back. To destroy him, ground pound on his back. Note: There is a special glitch involving Whomps. If you jump just in time as they attempt to land on you, you will jump right through them. This is an easy way to avoid being flattened. Appearances in the Game: Whomp's Fortress, Bowser in the Sky Indestructible Enemies* Amp* A silver electrified ball that moves in a circle that will fry you if you come into contact with it. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land, Wet-Dry World, Vanish Cap Under the Moat and Others Bomp* Also known as "pushy walls" in the Nintendo Power guide, Bomps are living stones that move in and out of walls, solely to push you off wherever you are. Your best bet is to avoid them. Appearances in the Game: Whomp's Fortress, Lethal Lava Land Bubbas* Bubbas are fish that will try to eat you. It is possible to be eaten even if you're on a shell. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Bubs* Bubs are fish that sometimes follow you and will hurt you if touched. A Bub is a miniature version of Bubba. Appearances in the Game: Dire, Dire Docks Bullet Bill* A bullet that will home in on you after being shot out of a Bill Blaster. If you get too far away from it, a Bullet Bill will get shot out. In Super Mario 64 DS, you can destroy Bullet Bills with a Super Mushroom or a well-timed kick Appearances in the Game: Whomp's Fortress, Dire, Dire Docks (DS only) Big Steely* You can only destroy these in the DS version, when you are giant-sized. Otherwise, jump over them or stay away. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield, Tall, Tall Mountain, Tiny-Huge Island, The Secret of Battle Fort (DS only) Chain Chomp* Yoshi next to a Chain Chomp. A living, angry ball-and-chain with a large set of teeth. The Chain Chomp is found only on Bob-omb Battlefield and the multiplayer games. He will pounce at you if you get too close, and cannot be killed. If you throw a Bob-omb at it, it will be temporarily stunned. Be careful because he can take off quite a bit of health. You can run around his post to get some coins. Ground-pounding his post three times frees him, and he rewards you with a star. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield Clam* These are found underwater. If you go near one, it'll open up. There's usually a Red Coin or a Koopa shell in one. But if you stay long enough, it'll hurt you! Appearances in the Game: Jolly Roger Bay, Dire, Dire Docks Fire Chomp* These are black orbs with faces that shoots fire at you. There's no way to defeat it, so just avoid it. In Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi can swallow them and gain fire breath. Appearances in the Game: Vanish Cap Under the Moat, Wet-Dry World, Rainbow Ride, Tiny-Huge Island, Hazy Maze Cave Fwoosh* Have you ever seen those clouds with faces? Well, this is one of them. But it doesn't like you, instead it'll blow you away, and you'll lose your Cap if you're wearing one. Just avoid it as best as you can. Appearances in the Game: Tall, Tall Mountain Heave Ho* These are red little robots that have dustpans with shoeprints on them. If you get on it, it'll toss you upwards! They constantly wind their keys to recharge. Appearances in the Game: Wet-Dry World, Tick Tock Clock, The Secret of Battle Fort Klepto* A large vulture. As his name implies, he likes to steal things, mainly Mario's cap. He also can be seen carrying the first star in Shifting Sand Land. To nab the star or get back your hat, jump underneath of him. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land, Tiny-Huge Island, Sunshine Isles Lava Bubble* These are living fireballs that emerge from lava. They jump out and bounce on the bridges, before returning back to the lava. Being hit by one is the same effect as being hit by regular fire. Appearances in the Game: Lethal Lava Land Mad Piano* A piano only found in Big Boo's Haunt. It is invincible, but upon luring it out of its resting spot, a red coin is revealed. It is slow and easy to run away from. Appearances in the Game: Big Boo's Haunt Monty Mole* A brown mole that pops out of holes to throw stuff at you. You can attack it to knock it briefly underground, but you can't defeat it. Jumping on a Monty Mole multiple times can cause a 1-UP mushroom to appear. Appearances in the Game: Hazy Maze Cave, Tall, Tall Mountain Spiny* A creature with a red, spiky shell that cannot be jumped on. The only real way to defeat it is to punch it off the edge of the world in Rainbow Ride. Appearances in the Game: Tall, Tall Mountain, Tiny-Huge Island, Rainbow Ride Sushi* These are sharks that swim around, not going out of their way to harm you. If you swim into one, though, you will lose health. Appearances in the Game: Dire, Dire Docks Thwomp* A large, angry, blue block. Thwomp will crush the ground repeatedly in one spot. He's tough, but can be jumped upon to reach higher spots. Thwomp's can be defeated only if you have a red mushroom and you are in your big form. If so, run through the Thwomp, punch, or ground pound it - as long as you are big he can be destroyed. Appearances in the Game: Whomp's Fortress, Tick Tock Clock Grindel* Grindels are a special type of Thwomp which look just like a mummified Thwomp. There are three in the entire game: one moves just like a regular Thwomp, the other two jump back and forth. No use trying to defeat it, so just try avoiding it. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land Spindel* Spindels look very similar to Grindels, but are cylindrical and roll backwards and forwards. Only one in the game. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land Tox Box* These are huge metal boxes that roll around on a set path. Five of their six sides are solid, but the sixth one has a hole in it where you can hide while it rolls over you. The five solid sides have different faces: happy, sad, or angry. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land Tweester* This is a tornado-like enemy which snatches you up and spins you around as if you had just jumped off a Spindrift. They are located next to quicksand, which can be very annoying. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land Ukiki* A monkey who wants to steal your hat just as bad as Klepto. If, indeed, your cap is stolen, simply grab the poor fellow and take your prize. Be careful, he will run away from you and can be quite difficult to catch. Appearances in the Game: Tall, Tall Mountain Unagi* A large eel that can be lured out of his hiding places (The ship or his cave in Jolly Roger Bay) by swimming in front of him, but he will attempt to attack you in the cave. In the star "Can the Eel Come Out to Play?" a star can be seen on the tip of his tail, which must be grabbed quickly before he reenters his cave. Attempting to destroy him will yield no results, so don't do it. Appearances in the Game: Jolly Roger Bay Bosses* Big Bob-omb* A large bob-omb, also known as King Bob-omb, with a crown and mustache who will battle Mario at the top of his mountain over a Power Star. He needs to be grabbed from the hind-quarters and thrown. Do not throw him off the mountain, as he will just jump back up. Throw him three times to achieve a star. Appearances in the Game: Bob-omb Battlefield Big Boo* Big Boo is obviously a mega-sized version of Boo. Big Boo is found in 4 places in Big Boo's Haunt. He is found first at the level's entrance, which is in the castle's courtyard. You must ground pound him to get the cage out of his body, then jump in. Inside, you will meet him in the main room of the house after destroying all Boos on the ground floor. Next, he is found in an underground room with a large spinning wheel. First, you must stomp on multiple Boos, then jump on Big Boo three times. Finally, he must be killed on the balcony to take his star. Appearances in the game: Big Boo's Haunt Big Bully* Obviously, these are a giant version of Bullies. They are quite big but are no stronger than a normal bully. When defeated, they give a Power Star. Appearances in the Game: Lethal Lava Land Chill Bully* This odd Bully acts identical to a Big Bully. It looks like it's made of ice, and only has one horn. When defeated, it gives a Star. Appearances in the Game: Snowman's Land Big Mr. I* Literally just a larger version of the normal Mr. I. No new method to defeat it, just run around it a few times and it's dead. Appearances in the Game: Big Boo's Haunt Bowser* For more info on Bowser, see the following levels. Bowser in the Dark World Bowser in the Fire Sea Bowser in the Sky Eyerok* Two stone hands with eyes on their palms. When an eye is accessible, you need to punch it. Three punches for each eye, and the hand is destroyed. Once both hands are destroyed, a Star appears. Appearances in the Game: Shifting Sand Land Whomp King* A much larger version of a normal Whomp, you must ground-pound his back three times instead of just one. Once defeated, he gives you a Star, and the location where he was turns into a tower. Appearances in the Game: Whomp's Fortress Wiggler* A giant centipede-like creature, who is angry because his home has been flooded. He will run around, and if he runs into you, you lose health. Stomp on his head three times, and he gives you a Star. Appearances in the Game: Tiny-Huge Island Other Characters* Bob-omb Buddy* These lighter colored bob-ombs will actually help you out in many stages. Speak with them and they will open the cannons in whichever level you are currently playing. Once you save, the cannons will remain open for the rest of the game. MIPS* A small yellow rabbit who appears in the basement before Lethal Lava Land. Upon catching him, he will give you a star. He can be caught multiple times, the easiest strategy being to chase him towards the Shifting Sand Land wall then diving after him. He only appears twice in the game: once when you have 15 stars and the other when you have 50.